bravestoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Tatsuya
Tatsuya is the main protagonist of Brave Story: New Traveler. He embarks on a quest to save his childhood friend Miki's life by journeying to the world of Vision as a Traveler. In the ending, he learns that he was actually a False Traveler called out by Onba to destroy the Goddess of Destiny. Tatsuya is also referred to as Traveler in the game's opening, and The Hero in the official site. A young 11-year-old human boy from the real world with an intense love of playing video games on his PSP; he embarks on a quest to save Miki's life by journeying to the world of Vision as a Traveler. He is given a powerful blade called the Traveler's Sword by a mysterious elderly man named Lau. Despite being so young, he wields the sword quite well in battle and the sword's own strength grows as he locates the mysterious five gemstones. Tatsuya fills the role of the typical silent protagonist in the game and only speaks when prompted by questions or decisions. His Bravesoul (an ability only unlocked when a certain action is completed) is Indomitable spirit. Like Wataru, he is a Traveler and uses a sword in battle. Story An average, unremarkable boy who is swept up into a most remarkable adventure. He is passionate about baseball and video games and devoted to his best friend Miki, even if he doesn't always show it. After Miki falls ill, he heeds the words of a mysterious voice and goes to the world of Vision, with the hopes of saving the life of his friend. Tatsuya and Miki were hanging out on the park. Miki saw that Tatsuya was too obsessed with playing video games on his PSP and told him to stop and take her dog for a walk. While the two friends were having a "conversation", Kratos followed a frog away from the two. Miki notices Kratos and followed him. Tatsuya, oblivious of what's happening, heard Kratos and followed him, only to see Miki unconscious. At the hospital, Tatsuya was about to visit Miki when he heard the doctor and Miki's parent talking. The doctor stated that Miki was suffering from an unknown illness leaving Tatsuya and Miki's parents in shock. When Tatsuya ran off to the roof and wishes for Miki to recover, a mysterious voice magically appeared and asked Tatsuya if he wanted to save his friend. Tatsuya agreed and receives the Traveler's Mark. He then woke up in a world separated from the real world called Vision and met the Wayfinder Lau, whom he was informed about the 5 gemstones that can grant his wish. Tatsuya was given the Traveler's Sword and started his journey to collect the 5 gemstones and save Miki. Personality Tatsuya is an average and unremarkable boy. He is passionate about baseball and video games and is devoted to Miki, even if doesn't always show it. In the Brave Story: New Traveler, Tatsuya's personality depends on the player's chosen replies in certain events. Appearance Tatsuya is 11-year old kid with brown hair and brown eyes. In the real world, he wears a black shirt, jean shorts and black sneakers. He also wears a pair of white under-the-knee socks and a black and white wrist band. When Lau gave him his new clothes, Tatsuya wears a black shirt with white linings under a brown vest and guards. He also wears matching shorts, open-toed boots and helmet. Abilities Tatsuya has no experience in battling whatsoever. But he uses his knowledge in baseball and video games to battle monsters. He wields the Traveler's Sword that grows stronger whenever Tatsuya obtains a gemstone. Depending on which gemstone the player chooses in the Bog-Sasaya Border, the Traveler's Sword obtain the power of the spirits that gives the sword the either element of fire, water, thunder or wind. Gallery File:575px-Tatsuya Render.png|In-game render of Tatsuya holding the Traveler's Sword File: Screen10.jpg|Tatsuya In The Intro Of Brave Story: New Traveler(BS:NT) File:420702_283143625087158_100001745671993_684000_487334705_n.jpg|Tatsuya and Wataru doing their unity skill, We're The Heroes? File:S32105_psp_2.jpg|Tatsuya,as he appears in Brave Story:New Traveler Trivia *The name "Tatsuya" is the default name given to the protagonist and can be changed in the beginning of the game. **The game's opening also refers the protagonist only as "Traveler". *Tatsuya and Wataru shares the appearance and battle style. Category:Characters Category:Earth Characters Category:Travelers Category:Humans Category:Game Characters Category:Males